The One With The Jellyfish
"The One With The Jellyfish" is the season four premiere of Friends, which aired on NBC on September 25, 1997. Plot .]] Picking up from Season 3's cliffhanger finale, Ross is revealed to have entered Rachel's room, ultimately choosing Rachel over Bonnie. As he enters the room, he sees both women. Bonnie has shaved her head, and it has consequently gotten sunburnt, so Rachel is helping her apply sunblock onto it. Bonnie leaves the room, and after sharing a kiss with Rachel, Ross goes to break up with Bonnie. When he returns to Rachel's room and informs her that he has ended his relationship with Bonnie and she has left, he is bemused to then learn that while he was doing this Rachel had written him a letter that is eighteen pages (front and back) long. Understandably tired after breaking up with Bonnie, Ross falls asleep at the kitchen table reading the letter, and when he wakes up the next morning, he lies and claims that he has read the letter thoroughly when he has not finished it. Believing him, Rachel asks him "Does it?" Unsure of what she wants him to say, Ross takes a guess and says "It does." It immediately becomes clear that this is exactly what Rachel was hoping he would say - she is overjoyed and they get back together. When he later gets a chance to actually read the letter however, he discovers that Rachel wants him to take full responsibility for all that went wrong in their relationship, and is outraged. At the beach, Monica and Chandler are still debating why he should be her boyfriend, when she gets stung by a jellyfish. Joey remembers a documentary from the Discovery channel that suggested urinating on a jellyfish sting to make the pain go away. He "steps up" to help her, but gets stage fright and cannot go through with it, so Chandler is forced to do it instead. The three are traumatized by this event and though initialy unwilling to admit to the their curious friends what the matter with them is, eventually give into the group's pressure when they ask what happened and confess. Phoebe is shocked to learn the truth about Phoebe Abbott being her birth mother, and is very angry at her for never trying to track her down. She leaves her house saying that she never wants to see her again, but Phoebe Senior finds her at the Central Perk. Although her anger is still bubbling for her birth mother, Phoebe realizes that Phoebe Senior is her family and tries to get a rapport going on, albeit with some difficulty. When the friends return to the city, Chandler, Monica and Joey confess what really happened at the beach. Ross and Rachel enjoy their reunion after four months apart and have sex. Afterwards, Rachel infuriates Ross by telling him how happy with how much he has "grown". The camera switches to Monica, Joey and Chandler hearing Ross yell, "WE WERE ON A BREAK!" and storming out of Rachel's bedroom, correcting the grammar in her letter as he leaves. Rachel responds with, "Just so you know, it's NOT that common, it DOESN'T happen to every guy and it IS a big deal!", implying that Ross had suffered with erectile difficulty and she had lied to reassure him. This results in Chandler emerging from behind the front door and exclaiming, "I knew it!" The credits scene shows Monica and Chandler playing gin rummy. Chandler still refers to him and Monica as a potential couple, and Monica admits how he's cute and funny and she loves him as a friend, but he will always be the man who urinated on her. Cast and Crew Main Cast Christine - Bonnie Courteney Cox - Monica Geller Lisa Kudrow - Phoebe Buffay Matt LeBlanc - Joey Tribbiani Matthew Perry - Chandler Bing David Schwimmer - Ross Geller Supporting Cast Teri Garr - Phoebe Abbott James Michael Tyler - Gunther Crew Directed By: Shelley Jenson Written By: Wil Calhoun Trivia *Ross and Chandler's hair is longer than in the season 3 finale. *The scene at the beginning of the episode shows Rachel putting some kind of lotion on Bonnie's bald head because it "got all sunburned." But the only time Bonnie had been outside since shaving her head was for a midnight dip in the ocean, meaning her head could not have been sunburned. *When Chandler, Joey, and Monica tell the jellyfish story, Chandler says sometimes at night he still hears Joey's voice screaming "Do it! Do it!". Joey says he yells it through the wall at night to freak Chandler out, but no nights have passed since this incident happened. They tell the story the same day the jellyfish bite occurred. Notice Rachel, Ross and Phoebe are wearing the same clothes they had before they left the beach house. It is however possible that Chandler may have been making up stories for the purposes of being overly-dramatic *The last scene of the previous episode, and the first scene of this one, supposed to be the same, differ greatly. In the previous episode, Ross opened Rachel's door, said "Hi," and closed it, finishing the episode. When the same scene is shown at the beginning of this episode, Ross opens Rachel's door, says "Hi," but doesn't close it. He stays talking to Rachel and Bonnie with the door opened. * In the opening shot of Chandler and Monica lying side by side on the beach, the camera pans up from the water and there are only footprints in the sand around them, but when Joey appears, his hole is right at their feet. * Phoebe's mother, Phoebe, has a different hairstyle than the season 3 finale. In the finale, her hair is long, shoulder-length, while in this episode, it is much shorter with even shorter layers. now that Ross and Bonnie are now a Couple She also becomes a proper character with family members plus new friends as Monica and Phoebe Episode Navigation Category:Season 4 Category:Friends Episodes